miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2018
01:18:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:18:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:19:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:20:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:21:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:21:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:21:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:21:52 hiya. 01:21:58 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:22:03 hi 01:22:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:22:51 hello Anoara Khatun 01:22:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:22:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:23:17 oh hoi cup. 01:23:23 hey ano1 01:23:27 1!!!1!11 01:23:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:23:47 is taylor swift your profile pic cuppy? 01:24:16 oof. 01:24:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 rip ano. 01:24:24 what wat 01:24:26 wait what 01:24:27 when 01:24:29 who 01:24:31 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:24:32 how??? 01:24:34 XD 01:24:45 um 01:24:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:49 XD 01:24:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:24:52 sorry lol 01:24:56 so cuppy 01:25:09 sooo 01:25:09 is tay tay is your picture or what? 01:25:11 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:13 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:14 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:15 no 01:25:16 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:18 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:20 how ya doin 01:25:29 who is dat 01:25:41 Mac zileger? 01:25:48 hhh 01:25:52 hell 01:25:54 WHOOO? 01:25:55 hello 01:25:56 no swearing 01:25:59 hav no idea who she/he is 01:26:01 naughty naughty 01:26:02 I meant hello 01:26:04 tsk tsk 01:26:09 hello 01:26:12 jeez 01:26:17 rofl 01:26:17 my friend accidently said hell by accident 01:26:23 rip 01:26:24 OMG NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:26:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:31 THAT A NAUGHTY WORD 01:26:32 IM SORRY 01:26:34 np 01:26:39 PLEASE SAVE ME 01:26:40 COOKIE NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:26:43 TIME OUT 01:26:44 NOW 01:26:53 YOU SAID A NAUGHTY WORD 01:26:56 (goes to time out chair)\ why 01:27:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:27:04 *cries in spanish* 01:27:09 I AM INNOCENT 01:27:16 lol 01:27:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:27:19 I DONNT NEED TO HEAR THESE BAD WORDS 01:27:19 *cupnny sits down on the ground* 01:27:21 DONT LOL ME 01:27:21 who is sora 01:27:25 soraaaaaaaaa 01:27:30 Who is sorakyatto? 01:27:41 she part if the marichat gang 01:27:48 Hi 01:27:49 sorry brb yall 01:27:51 AYEE ANOOOO 01:27:53 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:27:58 Feistyyy 01:28:04 Hi!! 01:28:09 Hi everyone 01:28:11 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:28:15 hello 01:28:16 did ya miss me 01:28:25 lol 01:28:33 Hi 01:28:35 my favorite ship is marichat 01:28:40 same] 01:28:40 stOP SAYING HI 01:28:45 NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:28:45 Ok 01:28:46 what IS the marichat gang? 01:28:49 UM EXCUSE ME 01:28:52 HOW DARE YOU 01:28:55 BTOH OF YOU 01:28:59 (le gasp) 01:29:00 ANO, DONT OKAY ME 01:29:02 srryX!X 01:29:02 AND CUPPY 01:29:07 srry 01:29:07 HOW DARE YOU 01:29:13 srry 01:29:14 sora gona cry! 01:29:18 fine 01:29:23 TIME OUT BOTH OF YOU 01:29:29 SORA GET UR BUTT HERE 01:29:30 *sits down in the corner* 01:29:37 *cries* 01:29:39 IMA GO CALL SORA 01:29:44 IM AN INNOCENT CHILDRE 01:29:46 SHES MY NEW FRIEND 01:29:47 gtg, bye! 01:29:51 NOOOO 01:29:53 childre 01:29:53 Hey why are you asking him about his personal things guys 01:29:54 okay bye naughty girl 01:29:58 XD jk 01:29:58 lol 01:30:02 lol 01:30:06 swerdtfyuhjioklp;'/ 01:30:06 It is against the rules 01:30:12 lol idc 01:30:19 so lets call sora to get her butt here? whos with moi? 01:30:20 *dabs* 01:30:24 sure..? 01:30:29 alright message her 01:30:34 ill brb 01:30:38 no one....*20000years later* 01:30:43 Is she in this site 01:30:43 *oh ' 01:30:47 yea 01:30:56 shes the gif girl 01:31:26 Gift girl? 01:31:43 -!- Lurie225 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:56 no the gif girl 01:32:05 she posts gifs alot 01:32:16 -!- Lurie225 has left Special:Chat 01:32:50 Do you know her name that she using in this site 01:32:55 yes 01:33:00 SoraKyatto 01:33:07 hi 01:33:16 Hello 01:33:18 hi ano 01:33:22 im bored 01:33:41 shes coming i think 01:33:48 Are you want to play TRUTH or DARE 01:33:52 i will call her now 01:33:56 Ok 01:33:57 i have her cell 01:34:00 yep 01:34:21 Are you guys want to play the game 01:34:26 hi 01:34:35 Truth or dare 01:34:38 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:34:40 hi 01:34:44 Hi 01:34:58 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:35:02 hi 01:35:09 where is cookies 01:35:13 hi 01:35:19 Are you want to play truth or dare 01:35:34 ok so the queens fight is coming out in june right? i needa know first 01:35:38 Hi 01:35:42 Cookies123o and Anoara Kharun are typing. 01:35:45 pfffft 01:35:51 alright trolls 01:35:53 lets go 01:36:02 tell sora to get on dis chat 01:36:07 XD 01:36:25 yes please call her 01:37:03 Feisty you know my boy is in this site too 01:37:35 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:38 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:39 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:40 Hi 01:37:40 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:42 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:43 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:44 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:46 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:55 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:56 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:56 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:57 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:58 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:02 SoraKyatto 01:38:03 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:05 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:07 Hi 01:38:09 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:10 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:11 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:12 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:12 Nice to meet you 01:38:13 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:15 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:35 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:36 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:38 So........ 01:38:42 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:56 Feistyyy......... 01:39:07 gtg 01:39:15 lol 01:39:21 i just got here 01:39:28 jk I'm here people! 01:39:34 Hi 01:39:34 HI 01:39:35 I AM HERE! 01:39:37 hi 01:39:41 hi 01:39:45 SoraKyatto 01:39:47 COOKIES!WHERE SHE GO? 01:39:47 Hi 01:39:49 hi 01:39:54 hi 01:39:58 no cookie! 01:39:59 oi 01:40:06 Nice to meet you 01:40:12 alright this is boring 01:40:16 Nice to meet you to 01:40:16 o/ 01:40:23 why am i here again? 01:40:34 FEISTYYY WHY? 01:40:34 So..... 01:40:39 Okay now? 01:40:50 I don't know why 01:41:04 Any way are you will be my friend 01:41:11 Yeah sure` 01:41:16 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:41:18 !8 01:41:28 yep! 01:41:33 I am a girl 01:41:38 so am i 01:41:39 From India 01:41:40 UM 01:41:42 EXCUSE ME 01:41:44 Oh 01:41:45 PERSONAL INFO 01:41:46 UM 01:41:48 EXCUSE 01:41:49 ME 01:41:51 THATS PERSONAL 01:41:53 Hi Feistyyy 01:41:54 YALL NAUGHTY 01:41:55 Feistyyy' 01:41:57 AWSEDRFTGYHJUOK[2018-05-30 01:41:57 \ 01:41:59 me/ 01:42:03 YALL NEED TO GO TO THE TIMEOUT 01:42:08 IM ONLY 3 YEARS OLD YALL 01:42:11 IM FLEXIN ON YALL 01:42:15 im done. 01:42:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:42:26 I didn't say where i am from but I am in USA right now 01:42:33 lol 01:42:45 Ohh ok 01:42:47 Anyway 01:42:53 Don't tell 01:42:55 Any spoilers? 01:43:08 A mmmm..... 01:43:09 No 01:43:15 oh 01:43:24 some people might not like spoilers so 01:43:41 who hates luka? 01:43:51 Are you wanna to play truth or dare 01:43:54 ok 01:44:10 So truth or dare 01:44:15 truth 01:44:46 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:44:52 Are you in love 01:44:56 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:44:56 yes 01:44:58 i am 01:45:04 WITH CHAT NOIR HEUHEUEHEE 01:45:11 and tom holland 01:45:14 he's hot 01:45:19 and SUPER SWEET 01:45:32 Lol same but i am in love with someone namely luka 01:45:33 i wanna put him in my stomach. 01:45:38 pfffffffffft 01:45:38 gros 01:45:41 what 01:45:43 why? 01:45:44 i was in love irl 01:45:45 it yummy 01:45:48 same 01:45:51 gtg bye 01:46:02 i got over him tho 01:46:08 oki bye! 01:46:08 OK it's your turn now 01:46:16 truth or dare? 01:46:21 Truth 01:46:44 So... 01:47:14 Are you a bad editor? 01:47:36 no offense 01:47:47 I don't know I am not so good or not very bad on it 01:47:57 Oh i am pretty bad 01:48:06 OK bye 01:48:13 Time out 01:48:17 Bye 01:48:21 Ok! bye 01:48:23 See you soon 01:48:26 Bye 01:49:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:57:12 -!- SoraKyatto has left Special:Chat 02:00:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:01:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:02:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:04:37 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 03:04:41 Hi? 03:04:45 Hello? 03:04:49 Anyone? 03:05:07 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:17 hi. 03:05:33 brb. 04:06:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:07:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 04:08:23 -!- Marinette25 has joined Special:Chat 04:09:44 -!- Marinette25 has left Special:Chat 04:42:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:42:56 Sophie 04:43:28 As people join the discord, have ten nickname themselves so we know who they are. 04:43:36 Them* 04:45:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:46:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:22:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 05:22:50 hi 05:23:01 o/ 05:23:12 Sophiedp 05:23:22 hello 05:23:35 hi o/ 05:24:01 nice to meet you 05:24:14 ha ha 05:25:11 I have a question can I ask 05:26:02 bye 05:26:11 \o 05:26:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 06:05:45 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:17:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:52:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:54:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:54:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:54:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:57:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:58:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:59:22 (marinette) 08:00:40 (zk) 08:01:22 (cat noir ring) (fingers crossed) (ladybug earring) 08:01:37 o/ 08:02:00 nobody is here 08:02:17 (crying) 08:04:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:04:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:04:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:04:59 ABDUS SUKUR 08:05:03 san 08:05:09 l am here 08:05:48 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:05:59 nobody is here (sad) 08:06:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:07:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:09:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:10:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:10:37 hi 08:10:42 Jallybug 08:10:50 I am here 08:10:58 . 08:11:16 o/ 08:12:39 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 08:13:19 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 08:20:20 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 08:20:28 h 08:20:31 hi 08:28:35 -!- MiraculousBoy has joined Special:Chat 08:29:06 -!- MiraculousBoy has left Special:Chat 08:34:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:34:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:34:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:34:47 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:45:40 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:46:25 Hi I’m on the phone 08:47:36 o/ 08:49:14 o/ 08:50:03 This is my first time logged in on the phone and also my first time on the phone in live chat 08:51:05 Gtg 08:51:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:52:00 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 08:56:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:59:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:00:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:00:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:01:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:02:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:02:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:03:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:03:11 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:03:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:03:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:04:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:04:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:05:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:05:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:06:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:07:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:07:31 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:09:47 JALLYBUG I AM HERE 09:12:43 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 09:12:58 Hi 09:13:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:13:22 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:13:29 hi 09:13:34 hiya 09:13:37 Yo 09:13:50 o/ 09:14:01 O/ 09:14:01 how are you 09:14:14 Well 09:14:15 Thanks 09:14:16 You? 09:14:36 Robyn Grayson I am good 09:15:11 I love your profile picture 09:15:26 it is cool 09:16:17 so..... 09:17:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:18:26 Th- 09:22:46 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:23:08 hiya 09:23:19 o/ 09:23:27 I am back 09:23:57 wel- 09:27:54 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:29:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:30:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:31:57 Wb 09:47:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:49:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:10:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:10:29 Jallybug 11:10:35 Where are you 11:10:39 Jall 11:10:46 Jally 11:12:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:57:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:58:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:58:25 Anoara Khatun 11:58:39 het 11:58:42 *hey 11:58:51 FalcoLombardi99 hi 12:00:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:00:53 Hi 12:00:59 Jall 12:45:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:05:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:13:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:13:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:48:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:11:59 -!- Susanpoppin has joined Special:Chat 15:07:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:16:16 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 15:20:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:30:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:30:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:32:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:33:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:33:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:33:48 Hi Jall 15:40:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:45:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:46:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:55:54 -!- DumbersTC-1104 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:59 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:34 -!- DumbersTC-1104 has left Special:Chat 16:01:26 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:23 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:46 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:57 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:44 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 16:43:39 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:47:26 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:36 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:42 Heeyy Anoara.. you here? 16:47:57 no she not here 16:48:01 now 16:48:07 Do you know when she 16:48:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:48:13 oops 16:48:19 Hi 16:48:21 Hi Anoara 16:48:25 Hi Anoara 16:48:36 What did you want to talk about? 16:48:42 Hi Chaton and Christine 16:48:52 ^.^ Hello! *waves* 16:48:54 o/ 16:49:00 o/ 16:49:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:19 oh cool there's a waving emoji? \o 16:49:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:37 So what's up? 16:49:40 ummm 16:49:47 ........ 16:49:53 Anoara? 16:50:02 I am.... 16:50:12 So sad today 16:50:17 why 16:50:21 Aww.. what's going on? 16:51:00 You know my best friend Jallybug remember 16:51:04 Yeah? 16:51:22 yes 16:51:23 Our friendship is over 16:51:33 WHAT??? what happened?? 16:51:45 What I can't believe 16:51:50 what happened 16:52:01 Anoara 16:52:05 tell me 16:52:14 I am shocked 16:52:18 hold on 16:52:20 Please do not tell her that I am talking with you 16:52:24 Ok 16:52:26 okay. 16:52:29 Promise 16:52:36 promise 16:52:37 ok 16:52:40 promise 16:53:39 hold on a sec 16:53:55 ok Chaton15 16:54:25 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:47 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:51 ok back 16:54:59 ok 16:58:39 everything okay? 16:58:52 She is in India from Tuesday and was wanted to meet me but my home too far away from Dilhi so I said her to come in kolkata then I can meet her. But in her parents refused it then she requested them to go kolkata then I can meet her but unfortunately she gets fever for high temperature. It is very hot here. Then again they decided that they will return to America then today at morning they take flight but after 2 hours she became very serious patient she was very hot. Then they again returned to India but they have no information about India so... 16:58:52 yes 16:58:57 I am shocked 16:58:58 be right back sorry 16:59:11 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:30 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:48 What happens next 16:59:52 awww.. so sorry. 17:00:00 What is the reason for ending the relationship 17:00:08 (sad) 17:01:51 is she okay? 17:02:08 idk 17:03:01 Then my friend San talk to them in chat and request him to give information and he call me and I give him a ambulance number and address of a hospital then he give it to them but it is in kolkata then they come back and she in that hospital until now but.... 17:03:11 WHAT? I am shocked 17:03:13 !!!!!!!! 17:03:24 IT'S THAT BAD?? 17:03:57 what happened after that 17:04:02 !!!! 17:04:24 is she still in the hospital? 17:04:47 When I told her sister that I am coming to meet her in hospital but his father gets angry and blamed me that I am the cause of her sickness... 17:04:48 idk 17:04:57 !!!!!!!! 17:05:00 Whoa.. what?? 17:05:06 WHAT 17:05:07 How is... 17:05:46 What the heck..? That's just mean. Like seriously. -_- 17:05:52 I can't believe 17:06:00 And refused and Told me that I can't meet her.... Anyway it is over they blamed me for it... But not Jally 17:06:14 ... 17:06:22 That's horrible. 17:06:26 ... 17:06:31 !!!!!! 17:06:35 Her parents aren't letting you two be friends?! 17:06:59 I am shocked 17:07:40 I'm so sorry!! 17:07:53 ... 17:09:16 hope things get better. (sad) 17:09:34 (crying) 17:09:49 this so sad 17:09:56 Can you still contact her over chat? 17:10:33 how mean 17:10:46 She is in hospital but I can't meet her... And afternoon her mother talk with me and said me to forget everything between us for ever... And never to talk with her and not entered on her life.... And at last I requested her mother to forgive me if I have done anything wrong with her but they don't forgive me... And I wish her mother for last time to talk with her but they refused and Said that it is, all over.. I can't talk to her.... 17:10:52 WHAT 17:11:11 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that's so horrible!!!!!! 17:11:28 .... 17:11:37 man I don't even have the words.... 17:11:41 !!!!!!!!!! 17:12:02 Maybe I could help out by carrying messages for you two? 17:12:14 But poor jally 17:12:34 I guess she doesn't know this thing 17:12:36 I cried very much that have not done anything to her but... But they did not forgive me 17:12:36 I know... (crying) 17:12:47 I cant believe this 17:13:02 They said I am the cause of everything 17:13:14 I am the trouble of her life 17:13:15 I cant believe this 17:13:16 Oh my GOSH... cant imagine 17:13:42 I've got an idea 17:13:47 Anoara do you want me to carry messages for you two? 17:14:00 What Christine, what is it? 17:14:05 My eyes are not stopping crying from afternoon 17:14:10 I am very sad 17:14:16 :( 17:14:23 My heart is Broken 17:14:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:14:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:14:43 I will talk to Jally and tell her about everything 17:14:47 Do you want me to help? I can carry messages so you two can still be friends. 17:14:58 Remember the promise Christine 17:15:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:05 Ask her to come back to you 17:15:10 unless Anoara says otherwise...? 17:15:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:26 No 17:15:35 But this is the only solution 17:15:36 You promised me 17:15:51 Anoara I can carry messages for you two! 17:16:05 if you want, that is. 17:16:26 No if I am the cause then I should not enter on her life 17:16:31 Chaton15 What will you say in the message 17:16:38 But you're not the cause. 17:16:51 Her parents are probably superstitious. 17:17:04 I am crying 17:17:08 yes you're not the cause 17:17:11 Christine what they tell me too. 17:17:48 Anoara it's literally impossible to be a "curse" on someone else. Her parents are just being ridiculous. 17:17:53 Anoara please stop crying 17:18:13 I love her very much 17:18:25 Do you want me to help out? 17:18:42 really Anoara 17:18:44 No I think I am the cause it is the truth 17:19:04 But it's not! Trust me, I know exactly what I'm talking about!!!! 17:19:10 you're not the cause 17:19:12 I should not request her to come here 17:19:27 I should not enter in her life 17:20:25 No... please just listen. Stop beating yourself up. It's NOT your fault. Her parents think wrong. It has absolutely nothing to do with you!! 17:20:46 Anoara Do you love Jally so much 17:20:58 I never know that she get sick for me 17:21:12 She didn't!!!!! it was just a coincidence!!!!!!! 17:21:22 No I am the cause 17:21:24 Please listen. 17:21:28 Please. 17:21:32 Anoara Do you love Jally so much 17:21:45 Please. listen.to me 17:21:50 Do you love Jally so much 17:21:50 I am crying very very hard I am totally red 17:22:02 Yes 17:22:07 I love her 17:22:20 I have an idea 17:22:30 I'm a Christian. I know what I'm talking about. So I know it's impossible for someone to be a physical curse on someone else. It's just a coincidence, trust me!!! 17:22:33 What is the idea 17:22:38 Please. listen.to me 17:23:04 I have an idea 17:23:16 Please. listen.to me guys 17:23:21 Ok 17:23:26 We're listening.. 17:23:28 I will create a new page 17:23:36 What about? 17:23:37 Then 17:23:39 And I'll talk to her 17:23:50 the promise...? 17:23:53 I pretend to be new here 17:24:31 I will ask her if she has friends that she loves so much 17:24:44 I will know if she loves you 17:24:57 She does, I can tell that at least. 17:24:58 what do you think now 17:25:52 Anoara do you believe me now? 17:26:01 She will never friendship with me it is over 17:26:10 But i can help! 17:26:23 I have given you a wonderful idea 17:26:53 You just agreed to the idea and I'll act 17:27:07 just agreed to the idea 17:27:10 Yes you give me but I have promised her mother too that I will not enter on her life 17:27:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:27:20 :0 17:27:22 Again 17:27:27 Anoara... 17:27:31 I'm the one who will talk to her 17:27:45 I will know if she loves you 17:27:50 Please tell me you don't still blame yourself. 17:27:57 just agreed to the idea 17:27:59 please... 17:28:07 do not lose hope 17:28:20 Everything is possible but not impossible 17:28:29 Because her mother told me that if you love Jall and wanted her get better then promise me that you will never... 17:28:36 nothing is impossible. 17:28:42 You must possess self-confidence 17:28:58 Or... how old are you two? 17:29:16 We two are 14 17:29:17 me 17:29:25 me too 14 17:29:25 hmmm.... 17:29:37 Okay so .... 17:29:51 so ....what 17:29:52 And we two are girls 17:29:54 Anoara do you agree to letting me carry messages? 17:30:11 To whom 17:30:15 Jally. 17:30:31 What you will tell her 17:30:42 What you tell me to. 17:30:45 Please agree 17:30:59 But she is ill 17:31:08 When she gets better maybe? 17:31:26 But it can hurts her 17:31:31 How? 17:31:33 We must do this now 17:31:40 Because she doesn't know anything about it 17:31:55 Ohhh.. so you still don't want me to explain? 17:32:06 Only there family know it and told me to.. 17:32:13 -_- 17:32:21 Can she still message you? 17:32:24 When you get better you will read the message 17:32:31 OK you two will try ok 17:32:45 Thanks for letting us help!! 17:33:06 Thanks Anoara 17:33:55 You know I am still thinking that she is a serious patient now only for me 17:34:07 How long ago was this whole thing? 17:34:16 I am the cause I am still thinking 17:34:24 Today 17:34:28 Noo.. you're not!! 17:34:34 It all happened to me 17:34:42 Today 17:34:44 Please Anoara, you've gotta trust me!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:34:53 Ok 17:35:01 It's impossible for it to be your fault. 17:35:46 Just a coincidence, and her parents overreacted and got all the wrong ideas. 17:36:27 (happy) 17:36:35 You know I can never talk to her if I tried then she will not reply 17:36:46 Her mother told me 17:36:58 But i can-- I can tell her what you want me to! 17:37:18 She still doesn't know? 17:37:38 You two are really good friends I am glad to have you 17:37:58 ^.^ You too. Always glad to encourage. 17:38:17 Thank you my friends 17:38:29 Always welcome. ;) 17:38:34 Now I felling better 17:38:43 I'll be praying for you! 17:38:52 I am stopping crying 17:38:58 That's good. 17:39:57 Do you know how I am feeling 17:40:07 No.. how? 17:40:17 better, I hope? 17:41:00 Now I am feeling something good but my heart is still pains 17:41:18 Always here for you, I promise. 17:41:30 Thank you 17:41:47 Chaton 17:42:20 And even if I'm at camp or something (i will be in about a week, terrible timing, sorry!) God's REALLY always there for you. 17:42:29 Welcome. ;) 17:43:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:56 Can I ask you a question 17:43:58 hey 17:44:00 Yes. 17:44:01 Hi 17:44:09 How old are you 17:44:13 I'm 15. 17:45:05 Ha ha you are shinier from me 17:45:16 ^.^ 17:46:09 Do you think that I have do anything wrong to her am I really blamed 17:46:16 Ok I'm going now bye 17:46:25 Bye 17:46:55 No, of course not! Her illness has absolutely NOTHING to do with you. Her parents just overreacted. Like TOTALLY. 17:48:16 hmmm... You know they said that they wanted to protect her daughter from me 17:48:48 Yes.. but from what you're saying, it sounds like her parents are superstitious to the extreme. 17:49:14 They don't need to "protect" her at all; there's nothing wrong with you. 17:49:23 They did not say me thank you that I gave the address and the number and for it Jally is now in good treatment 17:49:49 :0 17:49:59 Can't believe this--- 17:51:10 I was wanted to only meet her 17:51:33 And that's nothing bad. Her parents shouldn't have been like that. 17:53:39 If someone do this to you then how you will fill 17:53:56 Something like this actually has already happened... 17:54:06 You know Jeanne68? 17:54:27 Yes I know her 17:54:49 The discussion moderector 17:54:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:26 Well, I messaged her on her page after i saw we have a lot in common. We went back and forth for a little bit, maybe a couple months, then started PMing each other on Pinterest. 17:55:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:11 And since then we've become good friends. When my dad found out I was messaging her, he got really mad, since it "could've been anyone out there" (shes in Australia) "like a creepy person or something." I was absolutely certain that she wasn't, that she was a real person and who she said she was. 17:57:23 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:50 Ooo 17:57:56 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:58:07 It's happen to you too 17:58:22 Are you two are friends now 17:58:34 I lost my kindle for a little bit, so I couldn't message her, but when i got it back i still did. 17:58:41 (yeah we're still friends) 17:58:49 Good 17:59:26 I eventually skyped her with my sister's help, and it turned out that i was right; she IS who she says she is. Right now we've been emailing. 17:59:39 Though I haven't met her in person yet. 17:59:49 O 18:00:04 So good bye friend 18:00:16 See you soon bye 18:00:26 wait are you leaving? 18:00:44 It is night here it is 11.30p.m 18:00:51 I have to sleep 18:00:55 ooooohh, forgot about time zones 18:01:03 I cried today very much 18:01:13 It's only 2:01 in the afternoon for me. 18:01:21 Are you feeling better now? 18:01:30 At least a little bit? 18:01:32 Yes something 18:01:39 OK bye 18:01:51 I will meet you here tomorrow ok 18:01:52 Goodnight, ill be praying for you! 18:01:56 Yep! 18:02:02 Thanks 18:02:05 Hope it all works out! 18:02:07 Bye 18:02:11 bye! 18:02:12 ���� 18:02:38 (yes) 18:02:43 :) 18:02:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:05:26 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:43:00 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 19:01:59 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 19:04:22 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 19:33:56 -!- SuldreenSong has joined Special:Chat 19:45:59 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 19:50:19 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:20 hi 19:51:34 hi 19:57:35 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 19:57:40 Hi 20:03:38 hi 20:05:31 brb 20:07:30 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 20:07:58 kk 20:30:49 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:32 Anybody heeeerrrrreee? 20:32:44 oooohh hi Ahava 20:32:54 oh ur not here anymore-- 20:33:08 oh well byeeee 20:36:19 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:57 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 20:45:28 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 20:48:25 -!- Marinette huayta has joined Special:Chat 20:48:32 hola 20:52:38 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:22 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:54 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 20:58:08 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 20:58:09 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 20:59:05 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 21:17:26 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 21:20:19 -!- Bluemoon2297 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:59 -!- Bluemoon2297 has left Special:Chat 21:23:02 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 21:23:32 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 21:31:07 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:37:19 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 22:41:11 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:58 -!- LiviMarie has joined Special:Chat 23:56:39 -!- LiviMarie has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs